


Always and Forever

by littlegirl9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Double Dating, Fingerfucking, Love Confessions, M/M, Training, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegirl9/pseuds/littlegirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots about Kakashi and Neji's life together throughout the Naruto series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geisha

**Author's Note:**

> Tsuki- moon  
> mizuage- Geisha's virginity  
> Imoto-Geisha's student

Neji glared at Tsunade as she gave him his mission. “I’m not doing it.”

“Neji, you are the only one that can do it.” Tsunade said.

“I’m sure Hinata or Sakura would be more than willing to do it.” Neji said rolling the scroll up. He handed it back but Tsunade didn’t take it.

“Hinata is on a mission and Sakura is on duty at the hospital.” Tsunade sat back. “Tenten is injured, you should know that, and Ino is also on a mission. Neji I wouldn’t be asking you this unless I truly needed you to do it.”

“Why me?” Neji asked trying to keep his temper down.

“Because you could pass as what the new Water Daimyo is looking for.” Tsunade said. “Brown hair unique eyes. All I need from you is to help Kakashi get Water Daimyo to sign off on a treaty between our countries.”

“K-Kakashi is going to be there?” Neji asked trying to hide his blush.

“I will too. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Anko and Naruto will be there as our escorts. And before you ask Anko can’t do it because she isn’t a brunette.”

Neji felt weak in the knees. Not only was his love interest going but so was his ex-boyfriend, Kakashi’s ex-girlfriend, and a loud mouth blond that was almost as awful as the other blond in the village. He got ready to say something when she suddenly stood.

“Now, come on. We have a lot of things to cover. How to walk, bow, how to dress. We have a lot to work.”

Neji opened his mouth to protest more but she was already dragging him off. They made it outside where Kakashi was waiting. “Good luck Neji.”

Neji narrowed his eyes at him but was meeting with another woman. “Neji this is Chiyo. She will be teaching you all you need to know.”

“Shall we begin Neji?” Chiyo asked.

* * *

 

It took two days for Neji to learn everything. He learned how to bow with his fingers touching, pointing out with his upper body off the floor, how to stand by sliding one foot up and raising with elegance, how to put on all of his make-up and making sure not to miss a spot, how to reward with the slightest glimpse of skin and to touch accidently.

He was doing well, learning fast despite not wanting to. When it was time for them to all depart the others were waiting for Neji to arrive. “Come on…when he is coming.” Naruto said jumping on one foot to another.

“He’s coming.” Shikamaru said lighting a cigarette.

“Don’t you mean her?” Anko asked.

Kakashi looked over his book at her before getting ready to roll his eyes when he saw Chiyo walking with someone following her. “Everyone. I would like to present you Tsuki.” Chiyo said with a smile.

Kakashi watched as Tsuki lifted the parasol she was under and Kakashi recognized the big lavender eyes. Kakashi lowered the book some looking at Neji. He looked beautiful. He was wearing a white and pink kimono that matched his parasol and obi. His hair was penned up with a beautiful pink cheery blossom. Lips so red contrast to his white skin. Kakashi wasn’t sure if he was even wearing the white makeup.

“Wait where Neji is?” Naruto asked.

Shikamaru sighed. “Idiot that is Neji.”

“Neji!” Naruto yelled.

“During our journey he will only answer to Tsuki.”  Chiyo said.

“A fitting name.” Kakashi said. He put his book away and picked up Neji’s hand.  He started to bring it to his lips when his hand was hit hard. He pulled it away looking at Neji who hit him with a fan that he began to slip back into his Obi.  Chiyo was holding his parasol.

“What do you think you are doing?” Neji asked in a small voice.

“Now, now Tsuki.” Chiyo said.

“Well Tsuki. You are beautiful.”  Tsunade said. “Now off you go.”

“Aren’t you coming?” Anko asked.

“Something suddenly came up and I must go.”

“What!” Neji snapped. “That isn’t want you said! You said you were coming with us.”

He stepped up to her almost falling over but Kakashi caught him. “Don’t worry Tsuki.” Tsunade said. “Just use your new abilities and make sure I get what I want.”

With a wink and a wave she was gone. Neji growled before Chiyo cleared her throat. “Geisha’s do not act like that Tsuki. In the arms of a man may lesser your value. People will talk about your mizuage not being there.”

Neji blushed getting up away from Kakashi and straightening up mumbling about getting this over with. He got in the carriage with Chiyo before they were off.

* * *

 

“Our Hokaga-sama is very sorry that she could not make it. She is very busy and very sorry.” Kakashi said to the Water Daimyo. He wasn’t sure if he was listening to what Kakashi was saying. His eyes busy staring at Neji as he poured him another cup of sake.

“I don’t think I got your name.” The Water Daimyo said to Neji.

“Tsuki, Daimyo-sama.” Neji said meeting his eyes.

“Almost as beautiful as your eyes.”

Kakashi resisted the urge to clear his throat to get back to the matter at hand. He was beginning to think maybe Neji couldn’t handle it. Kakashi watched Daimyo watch Neji before he noticed Neji was no longer by him. Instead he was pouring tea to them all.

He knelt down next to Kakashi as Anko and Shikamaru distracted the Daimyo. “You need to calm down.”

“I am calm.” Kakashi said.

“You are steaming in your seat. Focus on the mission.” Neji stood up slowly only for Kakashi to pour the tea into Naruto’s cup. Neji narrowed his eyes before lowering again to pour more tea.

“I am focus. He’s the one trying to look through your kimono.”

Neji looked at Kakashi before a light blush came to his face. “You’re…jealous?”

“I never said that.” Kakashi said.

Neji picked up the kettle and brought his sleeve back some showing Kakashi his wrist. Kakashi looked at it before looking at Neji.

They didn’t notice the Daimyo watching the two of them.

* * *

 

Neji could tell something was wrong. The Daimyo was more than ignoring him and it seemed like he was no longer interested in making peace. When he had done his fan dance Daimyo barely watched. Something was wrong. Neji looked over at Kakashi. Was it possible that he saw what he had done for Kakashi? Showing him skin while he had yet to do the same for him. Neji stopped himself from biting his lip. He was not going to screw this mission.

“Daimyo-sama. I hope I have not angered you in some way.”

“Oh?” Daimyo asked.

“If I have I had no hopes to do so.” Neji said. Daimyo finally looked at him and Neji moved leaning towards Daimyo. He brought his leg up some to let his kimono part some to show his leg and thigh to Daimyo. “I had no wish to do so.”

Daimyo’s eyes were right on his leg and Neji opened his fan with a snap moving his leg back and sitting up right. “Excuse my attire. It seems not to want to behave today.” He held up his fan to his face to hide his supposed blush. A smirk on his lips instead

“Of course.” Daimyo said with a smile. “It is late. Why don’t we get some sleep and discuss more tomorrow?”

They all agreed and headed to their room. Neji had his own and Chiyo walked him there. “You are doing well.” She said. “But be careful of the amount of skin you show.” She said.

“He was losing interest. I have an order to make sure the mission is going correctly first before everything else.”

Chiyo nodded before leaving. Neji closed the door with a sigh. To think he would have to put this all on again tomorrow. But hopefully this would be the last time.

* * *

 

He was on his way to falling asleep when there was a knock on his door. He stopped all movement silently activating his Byakugan to see who it was. It was the Daimyo and bit his lip. He wasn’t dressed to see him and his curse mark was uncovered. “Y-yes?”

“It is I. The Daimyo.” 

“Daimyo-sama. Is there something I can do for you?”

The door began to slide open but Neji shut it back. “Daimyo-sama.”

“I wish to see you.”

“I am not decent.

“Your beauty is decent enough for me.”

“I am honored but to show myself not ready for the public view wouldn’t be right. I have something to protect.”

“So it is still there?” Daimyo asked. “I was afraid that masked ninja had gone away and taken it.”

“You injure me with your words.” Neji said. “I would not let such thing happen to me when I am not ready “

“Daimyo-sama?” Chiyo’s voice asked.

Neji let out a breath happy that Chiyo had showed up. “I would hope you are not trying to disgrace my Imoto.”

“Oh no I…I was just making sure she was alright.” Daimyo said.

“I am alright Daimyo-sama. If you excuse me.” Neji said.

“Yes.” Daimyo nodded and Neji could hear him leaving. He opened his door and looked to see Chiyo. “Thank you.”

“Of course. You have teased him and now he wants what he thinks you have offered him.”

Neji nodded. “I understand, it won’t happen again.”

She nodded before leaving again. Neji sighed shutting the door. He stood there for a while before turning around.

“It is your fault he is acting like that.” Neji blinked looking at Kakashi.

“What are you doing here?” Neji asked.

“I had to see you.” Kakashi said.

“Daimyo-sama was just here. What makes you think he won’t come back?”

“If you look you can see that he is out.”

Neji blinked before activating his Byakugan. The Daimyo was out cold. In his bed face first asleep. Neji blinked. “W-what did you do?”

“It’s just a drug to help him sleep. Seeing as the saka he was downing wasn’t doing it.”

Neji deactivated his Byakugan to look at Kakashi who was closer.  “Get out of here Kakashi. We are on a mission.”

“Part of your mission is to seduce.” Kakashi backed him up to a corner. “I’m only here to help.”

Neji blushed as he felt Kakashi’s hands trail over his hips. He grabbed the slash that held his robe together pulling on it till it loosened. Neji grabbed his wrist. “I-I don’t have anything under this.” Neji mumbled.

“Were you waiting for him?” Kakashi asked against Neji’s ear before he kissed it.

“N-no.” Neji said with a blush as Kakashi attacked his neck. He opened his robe pushing it aside and grabbing hold of Neji’s hips. He rubbed against the hip bones tightening his grip on Neji making  him gasp.

“So were you waiting for me? Hoping maybe that I would sneak in here and come see you?”

“No.” Neji grabbed his hands stopping him. “K-Kakashi please not here.”

“Then where? Outside? In front of the Daimyo’s door.”

“Kakashi.” Neji blushed looking at him.

Kakashi smiled pulling his mask down. “Or maybe you were going to enjoy yourself with the thought of this.”

Neji blushed before Kakashi leaned forward to kiss him. Neji shivered as they got closer before their lips barely touched before they kissed harder. Neji put his arms around Kakashi’s neck pulling him closer. Kakashi put his arms around Neji waist pressing his clothes erection against Neji’s naked one.

Neji moaned into Kakashi’s mouth as they pressed hard against each other. Kakashi trailed his hand down to Neji’s ass grabbing hold of the cheeks. He lifted up one of the young man’s legs putting them to his waist as their kiss deepened.  

He lifted Neji up and turned him around laying him down on the futon. He sat back to look at Neji. The young Hyuga was flushed and horny, with a needy look in his eyes. His mouth hung open, slightly swollen from their kiss, his legs spread apart.

“He would give anything to see you like this.” Kakashi said grabbing Neji’s leg. He lifted it up and kissed him on the inside of his thigh.

“N-not me. Tsuki.” Neji said through pants as Kakashi kissed his way up his leg and to what was standing between them.

Kakashi kissed the head of it feeling Neji shiver under him. He parted his lips to lick at the head before slowly slipping it down into his mouth. Neji gasped throwing his head back as he gripped the futon under him.

Kakashi sucked on to Neji’s erection before grabbing hold of the base and slipping it out of his mouth. He started to pump his erection as he licked over Neji’s torso going up into his nipples. “It doesn’t matter who you are.” Kakashi said. “Either Neji or Tsuki. If he would see this sinful body of yours he would give anything to see it.”

Kakashi went back up to Neji’s lips tightening his hold onto Neji’s erection making him gasp. “But I won’t let him.”

“K-Kakashi.” Neji moaned. He wanted it. He wanted it now.

He thrust up against Kakashi who pushed back to meet him. Neji moaned widening his legs. Neji sat up kissing Kakashi and pulled off his shirt reveling strong muscle under Kakashi’s fair-skin. Neji ran his hand over it all wanting to leave a mark anywhere he could knowing Kakashi was thinking the same.

Kakashi slipped out his pants and underwear. He pulled out some lube form his weapon pouched tossing it to Neji. “I want you to prepare yourself.”

Neji blushed red. “I will no-“He got ready to yell but Kakashi covered his mouth.

“I would think you wouldn’t want anyone to hear you.” Kakashi said.

Neji blushed before taking the lube and putting it on his fingers. He lay down on his back to give Kakashi a view as he slipped not one but two fingers into himself. He arched his back at the warmth and tightness that surrounded his fingers. It wasn’t enough. He wanted to stretch out more. To feel Kakashi filling him up with his length and seeds pooling into him.

The thought of that alone made him thrust his fingers into himself wiggling them around. Kakashi rubbed his own length with lube watching Neji fuck himself. He could imagine Neji riding on his length just as eager as he was now.

“Move.” Kakashi ordered.

Neji did as he was told panting as Kakashi pulled his knees apart. He got himself ready as Kakashi aligned himself and slowly began to push in. He widened his eyes as he felt Kakashi push through the tight rings and fill him. The stinging he felt made groan. He pushed back against Kakashi pushing him in deeper. Kakashi ready himself before he pulled out before pushing back in.

Neji cried out covering his mouth. Kakashi smiled kissing him on the neck. “You are going to get yourself caught.”

Neji blushed as Kakashi began to thrust into him with a steady pace. Neji held onto Kakashi tightly as his speed increased and went deeper inside. He could feel him against his prostate. Neji moaned into against Kakashi’s neck as he held onto his shoulders. “So…so good.” Neji moaned into Kakashi’s ear.

“You like this?” Kakashi asked.

Neji nodded bringing his hands to Kakashi’s hair. “Yes. Yes! Don’t stop.”

Kakashi pushed in deeper wanting to hear Neji.

“Neji?”

“AH!” Neji cried out covering his mouth suddenly and Kakashi stopped balls deep in him. Naruto was outside his door. What the hell was he doing?

“Hey Neji are you ok?”

“N-Naruto?” Neji asked panting. “W-what are you doing? G-go to sleep.”

“I was on my way to the bathroom and heard you say stop? Is everything ok.”

Kakashi tried not to laugh. The flushed face of Neji was amazing. He pulled out of Neji who panted and turned to his knees. “I’m fine. Just a night…MARE!”

Neji bit his lips till it bleed as Kakashi pushed into him again from behind. This angle pushed Kakashi against his prostate head on. Neji rested his chest against the floorboard as he panted. Drool rolling out of his mouth. It felt amazing, so full, so hot, and so deep.

“Are you sure you are ok?”

“Yes.” Neji tried to hold a moan. He gripped the sheets biting into it as Kakashi thrust into him. Hard enough to make Neji moan but not loud enough to make that much sound.

“Well ok. Goodnight.” Naruto said.

Neji listened as he began to leave. Kakashi did some hand signs. “This way you can make all the noise you want. No one can hear you.”

Kakashi thrust deep making Neji cry out. He braced his hands in the sheet as Kakashi pounded into him. His hair was everywhere, sweat over both of their bodies as they slowly came together. Neji grabbed hold of Kakashi’s hands throwing his head back as he cried out cumming in the sheets. He sat back onto Kakashi feel him filling him with seeds. Kakashi grabbed his head and kissed him, Neji kissing back just as eager.

* * *

 

They meet the Daimyo later that day and Kakashi was please when he finally agreed for a treat. “All of the Land of Fire thanks you.” Kakashi said.

They all bowed before Neji slipped into the carriage with Chiyo. “I would love to see you again Tsuki.”

“I would be honored.” Neji said with a bow before he hurried inside. He let out a sigh before Chiyo closed his eyes.

“You have done a good work.”

“I’m just glad it’s over.” Neji said taking the ornament out of his hair. His hair cascaded down over his shoulders.

“I’m sure Kakashi will appreciate not having to sneak into your room to see you.”

Neji almost chocked blushing at her. “I-I…” He didn’t know what to say and she just smiled.

“Your room is next to mine Neji-kun.”

He blushed looking away. “Forgive me.”

“It’s fine. We all have desires.”

He blushed more and she opened her fan. “I am just wondering if this is love Neji-kun.”

Neji looked at her. His face serious. “Ninja’s don’t have time for love.”

“Our lives are not so different then are they. The life as a Geisha and Ninja. Doing what we must without the folly of our hearts.”

Neji looked at her before looking out the window. “I supposed so.”


	2. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you know, you know.

At first Neji just thought he was on an off day. He had woke up late, his body not wanting to pull him out of his dream and he had ran late with meeting his team.

It was only a training session and since he had become a Jonin they had done it less and less. Lee and Guy both insisted in doing it once in a while. They didn’t seem to mind that he was late but that was because his rival and his team were there as well.

Neji looked at Kakashi who looked at him over his book. “Am I rubbing off on you so much that you are late?” Kakashi asked.

“Shut up.” Neji said under his breath as he pasted the older male.

“My youthful student. You are never late! Why now!” Guy yelled.

“I over slept.” Neji said. No reason to lie. It was the truth. They just didn’t need to know what he had been dreaming about. The thought alone made him blush.

“So shall we begin?” Lee asked. “I wish to take on Naruto!” 

Neji blinked. “What are we doing?” He asked looking as Lee rushed over to Naruto.

“Sparring against each other.” Sai said. “Would you like to go around Tenten?”

Tenten blinked before smiling. “Oh yeah sure. It’s better to get out of the usual sometimes you know. Since I’m the girl I usually have to fight the girl.”

Sai just smiled.

Sakura patted Neji's shoulder. “I guess it you and me Neji.”

Neji looked at her a nodded. “Yes. I suppose so.”

Guy and Kakashi stood on the side as their teams spared. Neji stole a glance at Kakashi who seemed to only be looking at him. Did he really have to stare at him like that? It was unnerving to have the man here after everything they have been doing with and to each other. And even after being together for so long, no matter what they had done in the past, when he saw Kakashi out of the bed room it always made him feel like the older man was looking straight through his clothes and at his naked body. A body the man knew so well, almost too well, like he had known it like the back of his own hand.

“Pay attention Neji.” Sakura said.

A kick to a rib made him spin out of the way for further damage. Sakura was right. He had to focus; if he didn't he was going to get seriously hurt.

Sakura was no joke now a days. She had a mean hook and her kicking skills only seemed to match that of her fist. He couldn't count the many times he had seen her hit Naruto miles away from her, sending him flying and the dent he usually left behind if he hit a building.

He put a hand on his side feeling the damage. No broken bone thankfully but it was surely going to be a big bruise later. He got back in his stance and began to prepare defend himself.

“Be careful there Neji.” Kakashi said.

The sound of his voice was just enough to make him hesitate. Enough not to see Sakura’s fist coming right at his temple.

* * *

He opened his eyes looking up at the others who were looking down at him.

“Neji I am so sorry.” Sakura said. “I didn’t know you weren’t pay attention.”

He sat up putting his hand on his head. He pulled it away looking at blood before Sakura turned his head to the side to see the damage.

“You’re bleeding. Neji I’m so sorry. You might have a concussion. Let’s take you to the hospital.” She helped him up and helped him out the training ground.

Neji blinked. This shouldn’t have happened. When it came to being a ninja nothing should distract him. He should be able to see Sakura’s heavy punches coming and move just in time to strike her in a vital points. He should be able to take her with ease and not get distracted by the voice of someone he loved.

Neji stopped his legs from moving making Sakura stumble back. “Neji what’s wrong?”

He got out of her arm and backed up. What did he just say in his head? Someone he loved? He put a hand on his head holding the wound. This had to be because of the wound.

“I have to go.” He quickly turned and started to head towards the Hyuga Compound. Sakura taking only a few seconds to blink before going after him.

“What! No way Neji. We have to go this way!” She grabbed his arm but he turned around and hit her in a chakra point leaving it useless. He did the other to make sure before running off.

“HEY!” Sakura yelled, the anger in her voice made it very clear that he would have to deal with her anger later on if...when he ran into her again.

* * *

Neji wrapped his head with bandages carefully as he thought about what had just been going on in his head. Was he in love with Kakashi? The only other person he had even been in love with was Shikamaru and that was such a long time ago. Did he remember what it felt like to be in love. He sat up in bed before his door slid open. 

“Nii-san?” Neji looked up and let out a small breath at the sight of his cousin.

“Hinata. Hello.” 

“I didn’t know you were home. Would you li-“ She stopped before suddenly rushing to him. He backed up some before watching her look at his head. 

“Nii-san! You’re hurt!” 

“It’s nothing. Just a training thing.” Neji said waving his hand. 

She looked at him before nodding. “Ok. Would you like to have tea with me?” He looked at her before nodding; there was no way he could get out of it. As they got closer together, she somehow got pushie with the time she wanted to spend time with him. More then just forcing him to hang out other then training together.

They headed to the tea room and had tea as the sun slowly began to set. He was in deep thought for a long time before he looked at her. “Hinata, how did you know you loved Naruto?” 

She spit out her tea. Something he had never seen and he felt was more of a thing Naruto would do then she would.

Coughing slowly she turned to him. “W-what?” 

“How did you know you loved him?” He asked again. He always knew the girl loved Naruto and with a little threat, pushing Naruto into the right direction to finally notice Hinata the two of them were beginning to get along very well and while he wasn’t sure if Naruto loved her, (he would have to interrogate the blond for that and for his intention with her) he was sure the two of them were doing fine. 

She blushed before looking down playing with her fingers. He was beginning to think that maybe he had asked the wrong person. He sighed, getting ready to say never mind when she looked up. 

“When I'm around him I feel like my heart is going to explode. When I heard his name or his voice it makes my heart skip a beat and I can’t keep my mind off of him." Neji looked at her before looking off.

He remembered that feeling for Shikamaru or something of the sort. And the more the thought of it the more he was sure he loved Kakashi. He was always on his mind, the thought of the older man made his heart skip a beat and his face blush. When anyone mentioned the man he would blush and think of their time together. 

He drunk the rest of his tea before putting it go. “I have to go.” 

Before Hinata could ask where Neji was already around the corner. 

* * *

Kakashi opened the door letting Neji in. “I didn’t think you were going to come over today.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Neji said taking off his shoes. Kakashi put his arms around Neji already kissing his neck and pulling his robe open. Neji blushed feeling his body heat up. 

Kakashi began to kiss and nibble on his neck and ear and Neji reached his hand back grabbing hold of Kakashi’s hair. 

“I-I love you.” Neji found himself saying. 

Kakashi suddenly stopped and Neji opened his eyes finding that maybe this was a mistake. He shouldn't have said anything. He should have kept it to himself for a little longer...maybe for the rest of their life.

Kakashi moved looking at Neji's eyes. “You…love me?” Neji blushed nodding. 

“Yes.” 

He suddenly remembered when Shikamaru said it to him. They were in the middle of their sexual end when Shikamaru blurted it out. Neji blushed red and said it back. 

But they were young. They didn’t know better as to what it really meant to be in love. They were each other's first...everything.

Kakashi stared at him before he slipped his mask back on. “Hm.”

Neji blinked. “That’s all you can say.” 

“Yes.” Kakashi said with a nod. 

Neji opened his mouth to say something but he was a loss of words. That was not what he was expecting.

Kakashi noticed the distress but he put his hands up. “I can’t say it yet Neji.” Kakashi said. “I do care for you and I can’t see myself without you.” 

“But you don’t love me?” Neji asked. 

Kakashi grabbed his arms trailing it down to his hands. “I…care for you. And I’m so glad that you love me.” Kakashi said. 

Neji nodded. He wasn’t really sure what to do. With Kakashi not saying it back he was feeling hurt. 

Kakashi pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the forehead. “I guess we should go out now. Since we are a couple.” 

Neji blushed. “A-a couple?” 

Kakashi nodded. “Yes. Don’t you want that?” 

Neji nodded, not sure what else to do and Kakashi grabbed his hand. They opened the door and left together. Heading out of the apartment Kakashi grabbed his hand holding it as they walked down the street. 

Neji wasn’t sure how he felt being out in the open with Kakashi. Unlike him and Shikamaru the age difference was hardly anything to look twice at but this one was big. A nine year difference. 

“Kakashi?” Neji looked up blushing when he saw Naruto and Hinata. Naruto rushed over before he stopped tripping. He stood up quickly looking right at their hands holding. 

“AYE!!!” 

“Naruto it’s nice to see you.” Kakashi said. 

“What is this! Kakashi! Your gay!” 

“I actually consider myself a bisexual. Neji on the other hand would be consider pansexual, but has so far only had meetings with men” Neji glared at him before looking at Hinata. 

She was blushing and so was he. “Hinata.”

Hinata smiled at him. “We can go on a double date.” She said with a smile.

Neji blinked before Naruto turned to look at her before back at them. “Sure.” 

 

* * *

They went to a place other than the ramen place Naruto liked so much and Neji couldn't be happier. Instead they went to the Fire Bowel. It was a nice restaurant and when he stepped in with Kakashi they got looks. 

The hostess seemed to sparkle at the sight of Kakashi. “Kakashi! You never called me back.” 

Neji glared and Kakashi chuckled. “Right. Table for four. My boyfriend and our friends would like to eat here.” 

Neji looked at him, the glare dropping as he stared at Kakashi. “B-boyfriend?” 

Kakashi looked at him before he closed his eyes and gave him a cheerful smile under the mask. “But yes. We are boyfriends right?"

Neji went red and Naruto got in his face. “Hey. You are almost as red as Hinata gets.” 

“N-Naruto-kun.” Hinata said blushing as well. 

The hostess looked between him and Kakashi before she led them to a booth. Hinata and Neji slid in first before Kakashi and Naruto followed suit on the other side.

“Your waiter will be with you soon.” Kakashi nodded his head before she left. 

Neji watched her go. “Was she before or after Anko?” 

“Actually I think she was yesterday.” Kakashi said rubbing his chin. 

Neji kicked his knee and Kakashi laughed putting his hands up. They looked at the menu thinking of what they wanted not really speakin before the waiter came to take their drink order. 

“We’ll have Saka.” Kakashi said with an unseen smile. 

“Do you guys know what you want?” 

“Herring Soba.” Neji said handing him the menu. 

“Do you have ramen?” Naruto asked. 

“ No.” The waiter said. 

Naruto sighed sounding defeated. “Then I’ll have red bean soup.” 

“I’ll have salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant.” Kakashi said with a smile. 

“I’ll have zenzai with red bean soup.” Hinata said. 

The waiter nodded before putting the orders in. 

The rest of the dinner didn’t go as bad as Neji thought it would. With Hinata, Naruto wasn’t that bad and he was sure she was thinking the same about him with Kakashi. 

Most of the night was spent with Kakashi and Naruto making both of the Hyuga’s blush, Naruto pointing it out that it must run in the family. Hinata blushed more while Neji tried not to jump over the table and punch Naruto.

In the end they had a good time before they all decided to go home for the night. 

“Are you going home Hinata?” Neji asked giving Naruto a look. 

Naruto laughed, a small blush on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head. " I’m walking her home now!” 

“Goodnight Kakashi-sensei.” Hinata said with a bow. 

“You too Hinata-chan.” They said goodnight before Neji followed Kakashi back to his apartment. “Well this wasn’t bad.” Kakashi grabbed Neji’s hand who held it back. 

“Yes. It was nice.” Kakashi pulled him closer putting his arm around him.

“Does blushing run in the family.” 

Neji hit his chin. “Shut up.” 

Kakashi laughed as they made it to his apartment. They went inside and Kakashi pressed Neji against his wall. “So you had fun.” 

Neji smiled. “Of course.” 

Kakashi pulled down his mask, a smirk on his face. “Good.” He kissed him on the lips and Neji put his arms around him. “I…love you.” Neji said. 

“I know.” Kakashi said kissing him again. "Now let's start where we left off."

Kakashi moved down to his shoulder blade, biting into the spot that had Neji moan out loudly.


End file.
